


Chocolate Hater

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "I don't even like chocolate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Hater

**Title:**  Chocolate Hater  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  944  
 **Summary:**  Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: " _I don't even like chocolate."_  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**[Celeste](http://www.celestemorrigan.tumblr.com) ** prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with: "I don't even like chocolate," Sebastian scowls._

* * *

"How can you not like chocolate?" Blaine says, uncertainty flooding him as he looks at Sebastian's displeased expression. His toes wriggle inside his shoes as he looks down at the small red box, the hopeful excitement that had been brimming inside of him erased with Sebastian's simple sentence.

"I- I'm allergic," Sebastian says with a shake of his head and a huff, his lips a taut line that makes Blaine wish he'd never gotten out of bed this morning.

"Oh…" He bites at his lips and lowers the chocolate box to his side. He has to work pretty damn hard to conceal the tears that prickle the corners of his eyes. Sebastian's been his best friend for four years and he had no idea he was allergic to chocolate.

What a shitty best friend Blaine is to not know that important detail.

"Well, I… I'm sorry," he mumbles, turning and rushing down the corridor back to his dorm. He hopes that no one saw the tears that stained his cheeks during his flight from the most awkward and uncomfortable and humiliating encounter of his life.

He tosses the chocolate box on his desk and discards his blazer and shoes on the path to his bed. Sobs seize his chest as the weight of rejection crushes him. Sebastian's been his best friend for four years and his crush for two and he'd thought…

Well, it doesn't matter. He'd thought wrong.

He clutches at a pillow, letting it absorb his tears and stifle his sobs, when the bed dips and an arm slides around his waist. He stiffens even though there are still pained whimpers stuck in his throat as a familiar weight settles behind him, warm breath tickling across the skin of his neck.

"Don't cry, B," Sebastian whispers against his ear, his fingers worming their way between the gaps in Blaine's and tucking into his chest. "Please don't cry."

"But I- I thought-" Blaine sniffles and tries to wipe his face on the pillow. It's gross with tears and snot already and he cringes. Sebastian scoots closer, the curve of his knees slotting into the back of Blaine's. It's a position usually reserved for when Blaine's sobbing over his latest heartbreaking rejection - only this time it's Sebastian.

"I thought you were just giving me the chocolates because it's Valentine's Day and you felt obligated to give me something," Sebastian says, his thumb rubbing against Blaine's hand. "I didn't realise that you…that there were feelings attached to them."

Blaine hiccups with hurt, knowing he's been so bloody foolish to ever think Sebastian felt the same way about him. He was short and dark and shy. Sebastian was tall and confident and easy-going. He'd watched Sebastian flirt with every guy he met, gay or not, and he'd listened to Sebastian tell him all about his latest hook-up with an increasingly heavy heart. Sebastian didn't like him. Sebastian didn't-

"Look, we can just… Can we just forget that it…that I ever…" He chokes on another sob of burning hurt that gets stuck in his throat at the words he's trying to say but can't bring himself to. He may as well concede that his friendship with Sebastian is over. There's no way that Sebastian would ever-

"Forget it?" Rather than drawing away, Sebastian holds him closer and tighter. " _Why_  would I want to forget it?"

Blaine shrugs, tilting his head to wipe his eyes on his shoulder instead of the pillow because it's marginally less gross. "Because you…you don't… I made a…mistake and I… I don't want to…to lose you as a friend and…" He trails off, shrugging again as his heart clenches with pain every time it beats.

" _Blaine_ ," Sebastian sighs, his voice thick with exasperation and patience and…fondness? "I've been waiting for you to say something for so long that I was starting to think we were only ever going to be just friends."

Wait, what?

"What?"

Sebastian nuzzles behind his ear and then presses soft kisses from the hinge of his jaw down his neck. It makes Blaine's stomach squirm and his breathing hitch for entirely different reasons. There's an odd combination of heated tingling and chilling shivers twirling down his spine.

"I've loved you for  _years_ ," Sebastian mumbles, tucking Blaine's body tightly against his own as he inhales deeply. "I was scared you didn't feel the same way and…saying I was allergic to chocolate just seemed the easiest way of…of deflecting a gesture I thought was just being made between friends."

He twists in Sebastian's arms, noting the faint pink of his cheeks and eyes that suggests his best friend is working really hard not to cry. He manages a smile that wobbles, but Sebastian returns it with a hopeful quirk of his eyebrows.

"It wasn't just a friendly gesture, was it?" Sebastian says and Blaine closes his eyes for a long moment to collect himself. He's spent two years hiding how he felt - maybe even more than that - and nodding in response to Sebastian's question will change everything.

But he thinks it will change everything for the better.

He presses his lips to Sebastian's and inhales sharply when Sebastian chokes out a relieved almost-sob, drawing his best friend closer until the fabric of their clothes between them is an annoying hazard he wishes he could magic away.

"I love you," he breathes against Sebastian's mouth, enjoying the way Sebastian drags the slope of his nose against Blaine's and presses their foreheads together.

"Thank Christ," Sebastian mutters and covers his lips with another kiss that Blaine's almost certain he'll never want to end.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
